El edad de Oscuridad
by Ukiro
Summary: hello no this story is not in spanish just the chapter title and the title of the story. This takes place during Aizen's betrayl and will go up to however far i want it to go. so far i have a preview of chapter 1, but i will add more when i can find mr RD


**El edad de oscuridad **_**(for those that no nothing about Spanish it means the age of darkness)**_

**Chapter 1- el está oscureciendo de cielo** _**(I think that is right well whatever, it means darkening sky)**_

--**Central 46**--

His heart is cold and flushed with a deep desire to destroy and reform the Royal Family of the Soul Society. His desire to crush them courses through his mind like a _burning fagot_. "Gin, what a pleasant surprise to see you here so soon, what's the rush we are in no way able to speed up the process of leaving this place to Hueco Mundo? So just relax while the pages of this story continue to unfold upon them," states Aizen as he listens to Gin's reasoning.

"Sorry, it's just so boring not being able to attack back, besides it is much more amusing being down here in this place then up there," reasons Gin as he agrees with Aizen's words and heads for the exit. His smile long and unforgettable even as the door behind him seals shut again they faint image is burned into the air where he once stood talking to Aizen.

Don't feel so bad about yourself my friend, for I will change all of this when I kill the spirit king and claim his position," Aizen states out loud to himself as the air in Central 46 begins to go from a nice cool sensation to a surprisingly chilly lifeless state.

As the bars locking Central 46 break due to the sheer coldness Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his assistant captain Rangiku walk in "Hm, what happened here, where is everyone?" asks Toshiro to himself.

"Captain, look it's _Momo_. What in the world is she doing here?" asks Rangiku to Toshiro as they move closer to Momo to see that she is covered in her own blood. Her body is lifeless and full of pain; she was used and manipulated by Aizen and Gin in order to make sure none of the captains, especially Toshiro, wouldn't find out their true plan for the time being.

"Rangiku, I want you to take her to Captain Unohana so she can get healed up," nervously comments Toshiro "besides, I think I know who did this to both Momo and the members of Central 46."

"So, the young captain as figured out that it was I who orchestrated such organized chaos upon the Seretei," states Aizen directing his words toward Toshiro and trying to avoid communication with Rangiku.

--**Royal Grounds**--

"We must find it before it is too late!" demands the spirit king as he stares through the orb that appears to be showing a picture of the Soul Society.

"Yes our King," chants the Royal Guards in perfect harmony. Once said many of them begin to continue their research on the mysterious artifact their king desires.

--**Human World**--

"Who knew that my son would become a _psychopomp_?" curiously states Isshin Kurosaki to himself as he stares into the darkening sky.

As the rage of the two forces draws nearer its conclusion many of the people in this world with an unusually high _reiatsu_ are noticing the high influxes of energy that are un-seeable to others without this gift. Many of which who can detect this energy are those that are close friends of Ichigo and the two former captains Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. "Hey, Tessai, can you feel that. It appears that Ichigo's power can be sensed all the way through Soul Society to this place," comments Urahara as he too stares at the sky now covered in the darkness of night with an offset of the abundance of street lights and the stars of the cosmos.

"Yeah, what does it mean though Kisuke?" asks Tessai as he looks at Urahara's worried expression.

"Well there are two possible reasons I can think of right now and they are one being that Ichigo has reached bankai level and two he's fighting someone while using this new power and that someone is also pretty strong because Ichigo seems to be winning or at least as they say _in the zone_," answers Urahara as he gets up and heads to the exit "we need more food I'll be back in a bit. Can you make sure the kids get to bed okay?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem," remarks Tessai as he gets up and begins to make a late night snack.

--**Soul Society--**

"Tch is that all you got, Byakuya Kuchiki. If that is then I'm a little disappointed in you," remarks Ichigo as he continues dodging his attacks with ease. His body is being crushed by his own power, but if Ichigo has noticed this yet is still unknown because he is still fighting at the same level since he entered bankai.

**--Central 46--**

"_Hyōrinmaru!_" screams out Captain Hitsugaya as he begins to do battle with the mysterious Sosuke Aizen. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice element zanpaku-tô in Soul Society. In addition, Hyōrinmaru's spirit is a large, winged, Chinese dragon, and it allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. The slashes created by Hyōrinmaru gives off an immense amount of spirit power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice vaguely shaped like Hyōrinmaru's dragon spirit. The dragon flies at opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it.

Easily dodging the barrage of iced based attacks with simple side steps Aizen prepares to show Hitsugaya the power of his zanpaku-tô. "_Kyōka Suigetsu… Shatter._" States Aizen as he calmly stares into Toshiro's eyes of determination. Kyōka Suigetsu's shikai has the ability to place anyone who sees it under a state of "Perfect Hypnosis" after which he can make them see, hear, and feel whatever he wants.

At the instant Aizen's illusion is hit by the ice dragon it instantly frozen in mid-movement. And at the next sight Aizen is standing next to a confused Toshiro.


End file.
